Two Nights At The Inn
by Kaz010
Summary: A rewrite of Raincoats and Recipes episode
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Two Nights At The Inn**

**RATING: PG-13 atm**

**The characters are not mine (no matter how much I wish Jess was *Sigh*) No copyright infringement intended.**

**Please Review!**

**So here it is my first fanfic! I've decided to write a Jess/Rory fanfic after watching 'Raincoats and Recipes' and hating the fact that Rory slept with Dean. So this is going to be my idea of what should have happened in that episode. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Don't say no just to get make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say no if you really don't want to be with me."

"No!"

The word stung, he felt the tears well in his eyes and bit his lip in order to keep the tears in check. He looked at her, "You're lying." He stated.

Rory sat down on one of the boxes she had packed and taped up before heading on the disastrous date. She exhaled loudly, "Jess..."

" I meant it when I told you I loved you Rory. I know you feel the same, you all but admitted it earlier."

She looked up at him sharply, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Why won't you leave me alone? You won't go away." He quoted her own words back to her.

"I meant..."

"I'm not giving up on us Rory, not this time. You won't come, then I'll have to stay." He turned and walked out the dorm, leaving Rory staring after him in shock.

* * *

The test run at the Inn was getting underway, when Rory spotted Dean carrying a door. She had successfully managed to avoid Jess this last week, even having lunch at Lukes, but now she had to talk to Dean. They were starting to become close again, she liked having him as her friend but he hadn't answered any of her messages and then had blanked her at Lukes.

"Hi," She said smiling at him.

"Hey. I have to get this upstairs," he told her nodding at the door and shifting uncomfortably.

"Can't we talk?"

"What about?"

"Jess." She replied. "He's back staying in town."

"Yeah? I don't care." He spat at her. "Are you back with him then?"

"No...I didn't ask him to come, you know? Why are you so mad?"

"I don't like him. And I..I don't want you to be with him." He told her, staring down at her inching closer as if to kiss her. "He doesn't treat you right."

Rory looked up at him, hardening her voice she said "And you care how he treats me 'cause we're friends right? Friends."

Dean straightened up at the tone, "Right. I'm your friend."

* * *

Lorelai looked over at Luke as he stood in the entrance hall clutching a bunch of flowers. She smiled at him, "Hey, hi. You came."

"Well I RSVP'd." He replied handing her the flowers.

Lorelai gasped as she spotted Jess walk towards them carrying two bags, "And you brought a guest." She whispered at Luke. She glanced over at Rory who seemed to be just as shocked as she.

Luke nodded, "Yeah. Thats okay isn't it? He wanted to see the place, and he said things were okay with Rory..."

"Hi." Jess said, stopping beside them. "Place looks great." He looked over at Rory and gave a slight nod.

Rory felt her heart speed up at that little action and knew she was going to have a emotional two days if he was going to be staying here too. There was no way to avoid him here, and she couldn't leave her mum to deal with the Inn, her grandparents and her mixed up feelings about Luke on her own.

"Um, yeah, thanks. So uh, lets get you two to your room." Lorelai spun round and walked face first into a door. "Um, that was your door so you can follow that on up...Rory has your keys and we'll uh, see you at dinner."

Lorelai walked off, and Luke followed to make sure she was okay leaving Rory no choice but to hand the keys to Jess. She walked over to him, feeling flustered and unsure and she could feel her self blushing under his gaze. "Here." She said handing him the keys. He took the keys wordlessly but grasped her wrist lightly making her look up into his eyes. Although it'd been over a year since the last time they'd kissed she could easily read the intent in his eyes. She pulled her hand away roughly. "Please don't ruin this for my mother." She warned him.

"Not my intention." He told her before heading up the stairs to his room.

Rory watched him go, her breath, that she had not realised she had been holding returning to normal. How was it possible for him to affect her in this way?


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Two Nights At The Inn**

**RATING: PG-13**

**The characters are not mine ****I just use them for my own amusement.**

**Please read and review. Thanks to those who have done so far **

* * *

Rory walked into the dining room later on that evening and glanced around the room looking for the dark-haired, dark-eyed boy that had haunted her dreams for the last year. He was nowhere in sight. She felt both relief and disappointment at the same time. She had spent ages getting ready, changing her clothes and hair over and over until she had settled on a pretty pink blouse and skirt. She didn't know why she was so keyed up anyway. She had meant it when she had told him she didn't want to be with him. She had. She waved at Luke who was sitting, rather uncomfortable looking, at a table with Babette and Miss Patty. Again she wondered where Jess was as she sat down next to Jackson.

She was just tucking into her meal when she felt his eyes on her. She looked up and felt her heart flutter wildly. He had combed and gelled his hair back, almost like a 50s movie star, and in his black pants and shirt he almost looked like he was in black-tie attire. She didn't think she had ever seem him look so handsome.

"Wow Jess, you scrub up well!" Babette called from her table.

" Mmm, you sure do. Maybe you can come tuck me in later? "Miss Patty agreed suggestively.

Ignoring them Jess looked at Rory and asked if he could join them. She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to say no when Jackson told him that he could. Jess sat and thanked the waiter that brought him his plate over.

They ate in awkward silence until Lorelai came over, "Hey. How's it going?"

"It's going well," Rory told her.

"Very, very well," Jackson agreed.

Lorelai chuckeled as she said, "Jackson, I love the shirt."

"Isn't it great? It's an anniversary gift from Sookie. I gotta tell you I'm a little surprised. I figured, with the test run and everything, she'd be way too busy too remember."

"Aw, what are you talking about? Sookie could never forget her Mushroom Man."

"I'd love her to forget the nickname though."

"The foods great Lorelai," Jess spoke up.

"Yes, it's great." Rory agreed. "Although, I admit I know the chef so I'm a little biased."

"You're a little biased?" Jackson laughed, "I'm sleeping with her!"

"You also grew the vegetables," Jess told him.

"Oh, I did. I can't be trusted at all."

As Lorelai left to speak to Tom, Rory looked at Jess and gave him a small smile. He smiled back. They continued to eat in silence, although it no longer felt awkward. Jackson left after dessert to see his wife leaving Rory and Jess sitting on their own. The waiter came over with coffee and Rory accepted gratefully.

"So you've not swapped caffeine for alcohol now that you're a fully fledged college student?" Jess asked.

"Don't be silly, I'd never swap. I might combine the two but I'd never swap."

"How is Yale?"

"It's good..."

"Just good?" Jess said leaning over the table and taking her hand.

She looked at her hand in his and remembered all the times that hand had held hers. All the times that hand had touched her, making her skin burn, making her loose control. She wouldn't let that happen again. She pulled her hand back and scraped her chair back.

"Jess, I'm not going to sit here and do the catch up thing with you. You can't just waltz back into my life and expect things to be the same as before. Because they're not. I'm not! You most definitely are not. I've already told you no, why can't you accept that huh? What kind of masochist are you?"

She stormed off leaving Jess staring after her, and the rest of the dining room, including Luke and Lorelai staring at him. He stood up, unsure whether to go after her or to give her time to calm down. He looked round to where his Uncle Luke was sitting, his eyes pleading for help, the first time Luke had ever seen that in his nephews' eyes. The boy was always so self-assured that it hit Luke hard to see the helplessness in those eyes.

"Come on." Luke said, taking Jess by the elbow and leading him outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: Two Nights At The Inn**

**RATING: PG-13**

**Not my characters unforunatly.**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks a million :)**

"You told me things were okay with you and Rory. I never would have agreed to you coming if I knew they weren't." Luke exclaimed once he had dragged his nephew outside.

Jess didn't respond, he was too busy watching Rory make her way across the garden, obviously heading towards home. Was she not staying the night at the Inn now because of him? He sighed. Maybe he had misjudged the whole thing? Maybe she had meant it when she told him no? A year ago, he probably would have cut his losses and ran but now that he'd seen her, spent time in her company, watching her blue eyes sparkle and her sweet smile there was no way he could give her up.

* * *

Rory was in her room gathering CDs for her mum to hand out if any of the guests asked for some music. Her mind was in a whirl, she couldn't get the image of Jess looking down at her, more handsome than anyone has the right to be. She shook her head to dislodge the image when she heard a knock on the back door. She went through to open it, half expecting to see Jess standing there.

"Hey."

Dean and Rory stood in Rory's room; there was a weird kind of tension in the room. Rory looked up at Dean; he had a look in his eyes that had been there earlier in the Inn. He wanted to kiss her. A part of her wanted him to.

"Lindsay." She whispered, knowing he'd get her meaning.

"It's not working with Lindsay. I can't make it work. I've tried." He inched closer. "We're not happy. She's not happy, and I can't make her happy."

"I can't imagine that." Rory told him, raising her self up to meet him. "I'm sorry that you're not happy."

"I'll be happy again. Things happen for a reason, right?" He placed his arms round her, bringing her closer to him.

"I can't believe this - that we're..." She whispered, her lips inches from his.

"I can." He kissed her then, lowering her onto her bed.

* * *

Jess knocked on the door once before walking in. He wasn't being rude, he was asked to come here. Lorelai had asked him to come to collect Band-Aids and a camera. Obviously he'd been the last resort but most people were in bed, and Luke and Lorelai had to keep an eye on Kirk in case he did anymore streaking.

"Rory?" He called. "I've to get Band-Aids and a camera, but your mum never told me where they are, Rory?"

He heard voices and made his way towards her room. He didn't knock, just pushed the door open and felt the bile rise in his throat at the sight that befell him. She was on her bed, he was on top of her, his shirt off, and hers pushed up. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Jess!" She gasped when she spotted him, pushing Dean off her and smoothing her top down. "What are you-"

"No, what are you doing Rory? He's married."

Dean quickly got himself dressed, "It's over."

"And does Lindsay, your wife, know this?" Jess asked, giving him a look that Dean couldn't read. "She won't be upset when I tell her?" He turned and walked out the room, heading towards the kitchen door. Dean knew he wasn't bluffing; Jess would have no qualms about telling Lindsay.

"Don't!" Dean cried.

Rory looked at Dean, the realisation of what she had been about to do creeping up on her. To sleep with a married man was bad enough, but to sleep with him just to try and make her forget about someone else was worse. That wasn't the way her first time should be, that's not what any time should be. She cringed as she thought about it, the tears started to fall.

"Dean, go. This was so wrong. Go." She sobbed then ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She leaned against it, the tears overwhelming her and slid to the ground.

Jess eyed Dean, he wanted to kill him. He'd never liked him, there had been something about him from day one and not just that he was with Rory. And now he knew; Dean was a snake. "You heard her, go. I swear if you go near her again I'll kill you."

"Who do you think you are Jess? Prince Charming? You treated her like dirt the whole time you were with her and now you think that you can win her back? You are deluded."

"I may be deluded, but I'd never let her do something that she would regret for the rest of her life. If you cared about her at all you would never have even considered it. Now go, before I lose my grip on myself control."

He knocked on her bedroom door, "Rory?"

"Just go away!" She yelled through the door.

"I can't."

"What do you want from me Jess?"

"Nothing. I just want you to open up. Your mum needs those CDs. And Band-Aids. You told me not to ruin this for her and if I go back empty handed..."

He heard her shift and the door swung open revealing a tear-stained Rory glaring at him. "Using the mum guilt trip card isn't fair."

"I've never been one to play fair."


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: Two Nights At The Inn**

**RATING: PG-13**

**Not my characters, no copyright infringement intented**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to all those who have read, reviewed and added this story to their alerts. I'm happy my first fanfic is being so well recieved. I understand that a few of you wanted longer chapters. I tried! This one is longer but only just! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Rory sat at the kitchen table, staring at her hands as Jess made coffee. She was a mixture of emotions and having him act so calm was putting her even more on edge.

"Here," he said sliding a cup towards her.

"Thanks." She gripped the cup in her hands gratefully, glad of the burning heat on her hands as she felt cold all over.

"Are you in love with him?"

"I-I-I...I don't...no. No I'm not."

Jess narrowed his eyes at her then; he didn't understand what was going on. "But you were going to sleep with him?"

"And when has not being in love ever stopped you?" She spat at him

"That's different."

"How? How is it different? Is it because you're a guy? Because you're so cool? Because-"

"No, it's different because it's you. You deserve your first time to be special. With someone you love and loves you back."

"Dean does love me."

"Whatever. The guys a jerk."

"I don't want to talk about this with you." She told him, her eyes welling with tears again. "It's none of your business who I do or don't sleep with."

"Maybe not, but tell me one thing. Why Dean? If you just wanted to sleep with someone, anyone, why him? Why not some random from Yale?"

"Because it's Dean. I know him, I trust him, and he's kind and sweet and safe. He makes me feel safe. That's what I needed tonight, just to feel safe."

"Safe from what?"

"From you!" She yelled "From the feelings and emotions that have been swamping me ever since you showed up in Stars Hollow and told me you loved me. How was I supposed to take that Jess? What was I supposed to do with that information huh? You've always messed up my mind, I've never known where I am with you and when I finally think maybe I'm over you, over us, you come back and I'm back to square one."

"Rory, I'm sorry." Jess got up and knelt at her feet, taking her hand in his and forcing her to look at him. "I...I don't know what to say. I never meant to hurt you. Ever. You've been the most important thing in my life since I met you two years ago. I didn't know how to show it back then, I treated you badly and I made a right balls-up of it but I'm here now. I've changed, I'm ready. You don't need to be scared of me."

Rory looked down at him, noting the sincerity in his eyes and the feel of her hand in him she wanted to believe him desperately but her head wouldn't let her heart forget the pain of him leaving her. The way he had left her without a goodbye had cut her up inside so deep, more deep than anyone including Lane and her mother would ever know. It had made it seem as if their whole relationship had been nothing more than a way to pass the time for him. How could she forgive and forget that kind of pain?

"Jess." She whispered.

He moved his hands from her hands up her arms and onto her face, he moved her face closer to hers bringing their lips only millimetres apart. "Rory."

He closed the distance, placing a soft chaste kiss on her lips. As he pulled away he felt her return the kiss. He moved his lips to hers again, harder and longer this time. She brought her hands up into hiss hair, it was hard from the gel but she didn't care. She pulled herself closer to him, his hands went round to her back, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Lips parting, tongues seeking. As she pulled herself even closer, she fell off the chair and they crashed to the floor.

"Well, we're still good at that." Jess laughed.

"Definitely." Rory agreed.

* * *

Rory and Jess walked into the Inn to see Lorelai, Sookie and Luke staring at the couch, or rather at Kirk who was lying face down on the couch with a blanket over him.

"What happened?" Rory asked, placing the CDs on the table.

"Kirk fell in the rose bushes. We're yet to discern the damage." Lorelai explained.

"To the rosebushes?" Jess aked.

"To Kirk." Sookie answered.

"Can I take a look at your butt Kirk?" Lorelai asked Kirk. He moaned his agreement. "I don't want to look" She said turning towards Luke.

"I'm not doing it!" Luke cried.

"I'm out." Jess piped up.

"And me." Rory agreed.

"Sookie?" Lorelai asked

"Why me?" The chef cried, looking around at them.

"Well...because you're a chef." Lorelai said.

"And you have a kid." Luke joined in.

"Yes, that's better. You have a kid." Lorelai nodded.

"Neither of us has kids. Well she does, but its big, look at it," Luke pointed at Rory "And it can look at its own butt."

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out." Rory spoke up.

"Ditto," Jess agreed. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Rory said.

They walked up the stairs together, leaving the rest of them to go about fixing kirks butt.

"So, night." Rory said as she arrived at her door.

"Night Rory." Jess said, kissing her gently on the cheek before heading to his room.

* * *

Rory opened her room door, kicked off her shoes before flopping down on her bed throwing her arm over her eyes. Her head was in overdrive, the last few hours had saw more happenings than her whole year at Yale. She groaned in embarrassment as she remembered her tryst with Dean. What had she been thinking? She had seriously considered having sex with him just to, what, forget about Jess? Dean was lovely; he'd always been so good to her but not only was he married now but she had never truly felt any real passion towards him. She had loved him sure but in more in a friend way than a boyfriend way.

Whereas with Jess, even just thinking his name made her heart flutter. There had been a spark, some kind of chemistry from day one. Every time she had ever kissed him it had been like a fire inside her. Her heart raced, her head clouded, she wanted to touch him and have him touch her. It had scared her at the time to feel so out of control that she had always pulled away from him first. When they had kissed tonight all those same feelings had came crashing back to her but this time she hadn't been able to pull away. If she hadn't fallen from the chair they'd probably still be lip-locked. She felt her breathing quicken at the thought.

What was she going to do? Could she allow herself to be with Jess? To loose control with him? The more she thought about it the more she realised she might not have a choice.

Four-thirty in the morning and Rory finally decided to get up and make her self some hot milk to try to get to sleep. She'd been tossing and turning all night. Her mother had come in bursting with happiness, she and Luke had kissed. It was all she had talked about before falling asleep, not for the first time Rory was glad her mother hadn't asked how her night went, there was no way Rory was going to be able to explain it to Lorelai when she could hardly explain it to herself.

She climbed out of bed and down the stairs and gasped when she spotted Jess sitting in one of the evening chairs scribbling away in a notebook. His hair was even crazier than normal; he'd obviously been tossing and turning too. He had a look of concentration on his face, the tip of his tongue sticking out as he wrote. She watched him for a minute, a warm glow spreading through her body. She knew then, as she had pretty much known all along that she was going to loose herself in Jess, she was going to risk it all again, and she was going to enjoy ever moment of it.

He suddenly looked up, catching her eye.

"Hi."


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: Two Nights At The Inn**

**RATING: PG-13**

**Authour Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. This chapter contains a little racy moment but I don't think it's worth uping the rating. Please continue to R&R!**

* * *

"Hi."

Rory sat down in the chair next to Jess, embarrassment washing over her as she took in her appearance, the mismatched sleepwear and the bed hair. She all but groaned aloud.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jess asked her

"My brain just wouldn't quit." She admitted, looking him in the eye. "So what's that?" She asked pointing at his notebook, "A diary?"

"Yeah, I've spent this last year transforming myself into a thirteen year old girl."

"So it probably isn't a diary." She laughed.

"So did you hear the big news?" Jess asked.

"About my mum and Luke? Yeah, I got the directors cut version. I'm happy for my mum, Luke's such a great guy and they get on so well. What do you think?"

"I think it's about time." He smiled softly at her.

"I guess so." Rory nodded. "I was just coming down to make some warm milk to help me sleep but seeing you here makes me think that maybe something else would be a better sleeping aid."

Jess raised an eyebrow at her, "What did you have in mind?" He asked smirking.

"Not that!" Rory smacked him on the arm "I meant talking. Like maybe, we could discuss...everything. You know? What happened between us earlier, what happened between us in general?"

"Rory..."

"Jess, I know you don't like to talk about things but have you stopped to consider that that is exactly your problem? That's why things ended up the way they did between us? That maybe-"

"Rory," Jess interrupted her. "Just ask whatever it is you wanna ask. Don't guilt trip me into it."

"I wasn't trying to..." She sighed. "Where did you go? When you left Stars Hollow the first time?"

"California."

"What was in California?"

"My dad."

They spent the next two hours talking, Jess being more honest than she had ever expected him to be. He explained the way he felt when he found out he wasn't graduating and couldn't even take her to prom. The embarrassment and worthlessness that had engulfed him. He hadn't been good enough for her, he knew it then and it wouldn't have taken her long to figure it out. So he'd left, as selfish as it had been he honestly believed he was doing right by her. He told her the places he had been, the people he's met, and the jobs he'd had.

She told him about travelling Europe with her mother, the nights she's had to sneak out at night so her crying wouldn't waken Lorelai. The thought that he had left because she had rejected him at Kyle's party, the way she's hid her pain from everyone. She told him about the classes she was taking at Yale, the madness of her dorm situation, the Spring Break in Florida, finding some kind of comfort in Dean. They fell into the easy, teasing banter that they had always shared. It felt familiar and all new and exciting at the same time. She didn't think they'd ever been so honest with each other.

"So basically I was just making my way back here the whole time. Back to you." Jess said quietly.

"I'm glad you did. I've missed you." She placed her palm on his cheek, and he leaned into it.

"Good morning Rory! Jess!" Sookie's chirpy voice startled them, causing Rory to snatch her hand back.

"Sookie, why are you up so early?" Rory asked

"It's six-thirty. I'm starting breakfast." She waltzed past them into the kitchen.

"We've spent the whole night talking!" Rory laughed turning toward Jess.

"Guess we better get dressed for breakfast then."

* * *

Rory and Jess didn't sit beside each other at breakfast but had sneaked glances at each other across the dining room. Considering that neither of them had slept last night they both felt fantastic. They enjoyed the food and the conversation.

Lorelai watched the dining room and glowed with happiness. The test run had been a success, everyone had enjoyed themselves. She felt Luke come up beside her and turned to him with a grin. "It worked out great. I think this Inn is going to be everything I wanted it to be."

"You did fantastic Lorelai. It's going to be a huge success."

"Thanks."

"So, I was going to ask if you wanted to do anything tonight."

"Like a date?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, like a date."

"I'd love to."

"Pick you up at seven?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Checkout done and back home at the Crap Shack, Rory was gathering a few home essentials in order to go back and spend the night at the Inn. Her mother had begged her to spend the night out of the house just in case her date with Luke went the way she was expecting it to. Rory was more than willing; she really didn't want to listen to any sex noises between her mother and Luke. The man made her breakfast after all! How would she be able to look at him after that?

"Okay mum, I'm off!" She called up the stairs.

Lorelai came rushing down the stairs in a black skirt, one foot in a boot the other in a high heel sandal. "You can't leave yet sweet child of mine I'm having a crisis of the wardrobe variety!"

"It's Luke. He's seen you in everything you own. It really doesn't matter what you wear."

"I know that you are right, but somehow I have first-date nerves worse than I've ever had them in my life. Just help. Shoe or boot?"

"Boot. I'll get the grizzly details tomorrow okay? Have fun. And be careful!" Rory kissed her mother on the cheek and headed out towards the Firefly Inn.

* * *

Jess looked at the Inn, it looked empty. He tried the door and found it locked. He sighed inwardly as he realised that he was going to break in. Only back in Stars Hollow a week and he was up to his old tricks. He chuckled to himself; this was really going to get him into Lorelai's good books if she found out. But he'd left his notebook in there, and he needed it. He pulled his ATM card out of his wallet and done his trick. The door opened easily, stepping inside he stopped dead as he heard music coming from upstairs. Listening closely he recognised the beats of The Distillers. He grinned, as he realised it must be Rory up there.

He made his way upstairs, taking two steps at a time. He was desperate to see her, he'd done nothing but think about her all day. He hadn't expected to see her and this opportunity was too good to pass up. He knocked on the door, but the music was quite loud up here. Knocking again, he pushed the door open and found her lying on her front on the bed, legs in crisscrossed in the air, reading.

"Hey." He said loudly, trying to be heard over the music.

Rory screamed and jumped off the bed. "Oh my God Jess! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry." He laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? How did you get in?"

"I'm looking for my notebook." He dismissed the latter question.

"Oh. I have that. One of the housekeepers found it and handed it to my mum. I told her I'd give it to you."

"Have you-"

"I haven't read it. I haven't even looked at it honest. I figured I'd wait 'til it gets published." She smiled at him, digging the notebook out of her bag and handing it to him.

"You're deluded."

"Nope. I know what you're capable of. I've read your notes in the margins of hundreds of books Jess. You have a writers' brain. If you are writing something, I have no doubt it'll be spectacular."

"Why do you have such faith in me?" He asked her, taking a few steps to close the gap between them.

She shrugged, her mouth going suddenly dry at his closeness. He was so gorgeous. She'd always found him incredibly cute, sexy even sometimes but he had never looked so beautiful to her. She reached for him first, unable to control herself. She grabbed him round the waist and pulled him to her, planting her lips on his hard. He kissed her back without hesitation, one hand delving into her hair, pulling her head back and deepening the kiss. She felt a moan escape her lips and her arms wound their selves round his neck, pulling herself onto her tiptoes and closer to him.

She felt the back of her knees bump into the bed, and she lowered herself onto it, never breaking the kiss. She lay down on the bed and felt him moan against her lips as he lowered himself on to of her. He tore his lips away from hers and trailed hot kisses down her neck. "We should stop," he breathed against her.

"Yes. Definitely," Rory whimpered as he kissed along her collarbone. Her hands were under his shirt; his hands were pulling her leg up to his hip so that she could feel his arousal. She tugged on his shirt until he let her take it off. He stared down at her then, his eyes filled with lust and concern.

"Rory-"

"Never stop Jess," She told him. "Never stop loving me."


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: Two Nights At The Inn**

**RATING: PG13**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means so much to me! You guys rock! I wanna apologise as this chapter is very short. I had bigger plans for it but my computer is being a bit of a dumb-ass so I've gave up for the night. Think there is a couple more chapters left in this story, hope to get them to you all soon!**

* * *

They lay together a mass of entangled limbs, shallow breaths and cooling sweat. Rory's head lay on Jess' shoulder, her arm flung across his body as his fingers trailed lazily up and done her spine causing her to shiver. She buried her head into him, trying to stop herself from grinning. It had been everything she had expected and more. She had expected the pain, although it had only been momentary, and she had expected it to be nice, pleasurable. She hadn't expected the gentleness of his hands, the words he'd whispered in her ear or the way they'd made her quiver. Most of all she hadn't expected that her passion would match his, for as much as he had wanted her, she had wanted more of him. He'd gasped her name over and over as she'd pulled him to her and begged him for more. She blushed as she remembered how inhibited she had been.

"How do you feel?" he asked, pulling her out of her reverie.

"A little sore but otherwise wonderful. All kinds of wonderful."

She felt him smirk against her, "Good."

"And you?"

"I can't find the words to explain how wonderful I feel."

"So what do we do now Jess?"

"Uh, sleep?"

She raised herself on an elbow and looked at him, "Well yeah. But I meant what do we do about us after we've done the sleeping thing and wake up. What do we do then?"

"Don't we just _be_ together?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Do you want to be with me?"

"I think my actions last night proved that don't you?"

"Huh. I'm not sure I can trust your judgement when it comes to sex. If I hadn't come to your house last night you'd be having this conversation with the Big Friendly Married Giant."

"Urgh, please don't remind me. Seriously Jess, are we...are we a we?"

"I'd love to be a we with you again Ror," He smiled softly at her.

"Okay, so we're a we. Cool." She yawned then, a big jaw cracking yawn. She settled herself back into the nook of his arms. "Sleep now?"

She felt him nod as he pulled her tighter to him. They lay together then, both content with what they'd just shared and what they were going to share in the days, weeks even months ahead.

"Hey Ror?" He whispered just as she was drifting off.

"Hmmm?" She replied sleepily.

"This is my first time."

This woke her up a little and she tilted her head to look at him, "What?"

"I've never done this before. The cuddle and go to sleep thing? It's nice."

"Very." She agreed. She nuzzled into him again.

* * *

Rory woke up to hot kisses at the nape of her neck, right where her hair was cut and hands making random patterns on her stomach.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi"

"Think we should get up?"

"Nope." He trailed his hand lower causing hero gasp. She felt his grin and elbowed him.

"As much as I love what you're doing, I'm starving" She told him and her stomach rumbled. "I won't be able to concentrate."

"Breakfast it is then." He removed his hands and climbed out of bed, and proceeding to get dressed. He threw his shirt to Rory. "Wear this to have breakfast, no point getting fully dressed just yet" He winked.

"Pig." She muttered, but put the garment on gladly, liking the way it smelled of him.

They made their way down the stairs, kissing and laughing. As they hit the bottom step, Jess grabbed Rory round the waist and pulled her to him. Kissing her sweetly on the mouth. "I could get used to this." He muttered against her lips.

"Me too." She kissed him back hungrily. He placed his hands on her hips and started to guide her towards the dining room, never letting go off her lips. She bumped into a table, but didn't even feel it. Instead she leaned back, her arms wrapping around his neck. He leaned into her, one hand going to the small of her back to support her and the other starting to trail up her leg.

"Ah Hem!"

They sprung apart at the sound of the voice. As they locked eyes with the owner of the voice, Rory felt her cheeks burning. "Hi mum."

"Um, hi" Lorelai answered, giving her daughter a questioning look. "I'd go get dressed before-"

"Oh my lord, what is going on here?" An outraged Emily Gilmore rounded the corner.

"Uh, hi Grandma. You remember Jess, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE: Two Nights At The Inn**

**RATING: PG-13**

**A/N: Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, your comments make me determined to give you a good story. I'm not sure about this chapter. I don't think I've captured the Rory/Lorelai relationship and my respect goes out to any fanfic writers out there who succeed in doing so. Lorelai is hard to write! Again this is another short chapter. Seems I can only write in bursts of 800-1000 words :( Please R&R.**

* * *

Emily Gilmore looked at her granddaughter as if she had no idea who she was, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you stand there half naked, no shame what-so-ever and ask me if I remember your ex-boyfriend who showed up at my house with a black eye, who was rude to me, you, your mother and probably any one else who had the misfortune to cross his path. Not to mention the car crash incident where you ended up in hospital. So to answer your question, yes I remember Jess. Now, can you please explain what on earth you are doing?"

"Well see-" Rory began

"No," Lorelai cut her off. "You don't need to Rory. This is none of your grandmothers business. Now we'll go up and get you dressed then you can ask her what you wanted to mum."

The girls headed towards the stairs, Jess started to follow. "Uh uh, Sonny Jim. You sit there until we come down." Lorelai smiled at him.

"You can't leave me with Mein Fuhrer!" Jess hissed at them.

"I have to talk to my recently deflowered daughter about why on earth she would let a selfish, flaky, high-school drop out back into her life. Let alone her pants. Okay?" Lorelai spat at him

"Mum!" Rory gasped. Turning to Jess she, "It'll be okay. Five minutes, okay?"

"If you come down to a murder scene, mine or hers, it's on your heads." Jess rolled his eyes then went to one of the dining room tables and sat down. Emily, having no choice really, sat down too.

* * *

Upstairs in the bedroom Rory stripped off Jess' shirt and proceeded in getting dressed .

"How did this happen?" Lorelai exclaimed at her daughter.

"I don't know," Rory answered, as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Did you have it all planned out last night? Why didn't you tell me? Okay, I'm not leading the 'Jess Mariano should be knighted' parade but I would have understood. After trying to talk you out of it of course."

"Mum, it just happened okay? He showed up here looking for his notebook, which I had, then we got talking and-"

"One thing led to another?" Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Rory please. How can someone so smart be so stupid? Don't you remember the way Jess treated you? He was a reckless, lazy, inattentive boyfriend and that's when he bothered to show up at all."

"Mum, he wasn't that bad. You just think he was because you only heard the bad stuff. There was all this good stuff that he done that I never told you, he took me to a Distillers concert, he killed that snowman that time, and he'd find books or CDs that he knew I'd like. He knew me. And yeah, okay, maybe at the end it all just kinda blew up but that's in the past. He's grown up a lot and I still...I still love him."

"You love him?"

"Yeah. I do. And last night was wonderful. We were careful, all those Trojan Man jokes apparently stuck. Aren't you happy that it was with someone who loves me?"

"Are you two together then?"

"We are. And I'm happy mum. Its the first time I've been happy, really happy in months."

Lorelai sighed, "I just want the best for you kid. No matter what you say he's still Jess and if he hurts you again I have full parental rights to rip him apart."

"Okay." Rory hugged her mother, she knew her Lorelai would take a while to come to terms with this new development but she loved the fact that Lorelai was trying.

* * *

While the girls had their heart to heart upstairs, Jess and Emily sat at different tables trying to avoid each others gazes.

"So much for five minutes." Jess muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked curtly.

"Nothing."

"Monosyllabic as ever I see. I can't believe she's fell under your spell again."

"Huh, guess my year at Hogwarts paid off then." Jess snorted.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked again.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe it's me that's been duped? Maybe Rory is the one that seduced me?"

"Oh shush you arrogant, useless, insolent boy. My granddaughter is an amazing girl that deserves the very best of everything. And that includes her boyfriends. Obviously that is not you. What she _is _doing with you I'll never know."

"She's using me for my body obviously." Jess winked leaning back on his chair, giving Emily a clear view of his flat stomach and defined chest muscles.

"Everything okay here?" Rory asked stepping into the dining room and handing Jess his shirt, shoes and notebook.

"Yup." Jess told her, throwing his shirt on and quickly doing up his shoes. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah." Rory followed him through to the front door. "Was she awful to you?"

"She was. But on the upside I'm still alive."

"That's definitely an upside. I really don't fancy making out with a corpse."

"So we're still going to be making out? Your mum didn't convince you to join a nunnery?"

"She still might. It was a rushed catch up. So, will I see you later?"

"If you want. You know where I am." He smiled at her.

"That I do." She smiled back at him, happy in the knowledge that she did know where he was after a year of wondering. "So..."

"So," He leaned in and gave her a soft sweet kiss on the lips before turning around, notebook in his back pocket, and heading back to town.

Rory grinned as she watched him walk; she'd always liked the way he walked. She had always been able to distinguish him from a crowd with that walk. She was a big bubble of happiness knowing that he was hers once again. Last night had been amazing. But as she closed the door she knew she had to face the older Gilmore women, and at that prospect her bubble seemed to pop.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE: Two Nights At The Inn**

**RATING: PG-13**

**A/N: Wow, so I finally got me a life which is a good thing apart from the fact that I've not had the time to write :( So here's the next chapter, hope you guys like. I've made Lorelai meaner than she probably is but I do sometimes think she can be on the bitchy side. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys make a girl so happy :)**

* * *

Rory took a deep breath and braced herself before walking back into the dining room to face her Grandmother.

"Rory!" Emily called, "Come. Sit." Once Rory was sitting Emily started to rant "Rory dear, you know that I love you and respect you and the decisions that you make but have you completely lost your mind?"

"Grandma-"

"Honestly that boy is nothing but a thug, and you are such a smart girl I don't understand-"

"Jess isn't a thug!" Rory interrupted. "You'd like him if you gave him a chance. He's incredibly smart."

"So smart he failed to graduate from high school." Lorelai chimed in.

"And you let her associate with him?" Emily turned on her daughter, "You told me yourself he was bad news and yet you never stopped Rory from seeing him. In fact you encourage it, giving her they key to your Inn so she can canoodle with him in private. You obviously haven't been the best role model with the girl with all these men coming and going-"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai jumped up from her seat. "How dare you accuse me of that?

"Anyhow," Emily continued "I came to ask Rory something so you can carry on with your day Lorelai."

"Yeah I think I will. I guess I'll go see one of my many men, pass the time. Are you going to be okay Rory?"

"Sure mom."

Lorelai grabbed her back and leaned down to give Rory a kiss on the cheek. "Oh! The sheets! I'll need to get them washed now that they've been christened...never mind." She stopped talking at Rory's dirty look and left the Inn.

Rory turned to her Grandmother, her face still red with embarrassment. "What did you want to ask?"

"This may come as a shock to you Rory but your Grandfather and I have separated. Richard is moving into the pool house and I'm moving on. And to celebrate the next stage of my life I'm going to Europe on my own for the very first time since college. I'm leaving tonight."

"Oh. Uh, thats...we kinda already knew about you and Grandpa but Europe? That's exciting!" Rory said unconvincingly. "Tonight? That's fast."

"Well, I wanted to leave quickly so I called my travel agent and insisted he put me on tonight's plane to Paris no matter what. He finally managed to bump someone from a church group, and I've got my seat and I'm leaving at ten o'clock. And Rory my offer to you still stands."

"What offer?"

"To escort you around Europe this summer."

"Oh."

* * *

Lorelai was fuming. How dare her mother make out that she was a bad influence, a man hingry bad influence at that? She walked into Lukes and spied the very person at whom she could take her anger out on.

Jess looked up from his boo and she saw the flicker of unease before he covered it with his usual scowl. She walked up to the counter, "Hi there."

"Can I get you something?" He asked as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and a side order of stay-the-hell-away-from-my-daughter."

"We're all out. I could give you a portion of it's-none-of-your-business instead?"

"She's my daughter; everything she does is my business."

"Huh. Just like you and Emily then?"

"Totally different situation."

"Whatever. Rory is her own person. Maybe you should back off and let her decide for herself what she wants."

Lorelai shook her head at him in dismay, "You know, any other normal decent young man would try and make a good impression on his girlfriends –and I use the term loosely- mother. Maybe try and prove that they'd grown up or matured but you're still the same punk-ass kid that came to town and hated everything, didn't appreciate all the good things people done for him, started fights and stole from my home."

"You're still pissed about the beer?"

"The beer, the car crash, skipping town without even a goodbye to the girl you now confess to love, sleeping with said girl. Yeah I'm pretty damn mad. I swear to God, if you hurt her, or break her heart I will hunt you down and break your face. Now, please, my cheeseburger?"

"Coming right up."

Jess handed the order to Ceaser before picking up the coffee pot and going around filling the other customer's cups. Lorelais phone rang, she took the advantage of Luke not being there, looked at the caller ID and answered. "What did the Wicked Witch of Hartford want?"

"Well," Rory said "She wants me to go travelling Europe with her over the summer. She wants me to leave with her tonight."

"Wow. What did you say?"

"I told her I needed to think about it and talk to you. The flight is at ten, so it kinda has to be a rushed talk and think job."

Lorelai looked at Jess as he moved about the diner, "Maybe you should go."

"Really?" Rory was surprised "But I've done the Europe thing. You know that, you were there. I think I'd quite like a summer at home. And now there's the whole Jess thing to consider too."

Lorelai picked her plate up and moved to a table, so Jess who had taken his place back behind the counter couldn't overhear. "Maybe the time apart will help you realise what you want from this whole Jess thing? It's all happened so fast. It feels exciting because of that but maybe that's all it is. Some excitement wrapped up in a pretty bad-boy bow but if you go away and come home and still feel the same then, well, then least you know it isn't just hormones."

"Maybe you're right." Rory sighed down the phone.

"Aren't I always?"

"I could name a million times you were not."

"A million?"

"Slight exaggeration."

"I'm definitely right about this. Your Grandmother even admitted how awesome I am with men."

"Oh you know she was just being...well mean."

"You going to go with my meanie mommy?"

"Think I am. Okay, I'm going to go pack."

"Do you need help?"

"From you?"

"Touché"

"Quite. See you later. Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone, and with a satisfied smile tucked into her cheeseburger.

Once she had finished, she walked up to the counter to pay and handed a ten to Jess. "That whole stay-away-from-my-daughter thing? There's no need."

Jess frowned at her, "What's with the turn around?"

"There's just no need. Rory isn't going to be here this summer, and with her gone it means there's no Rory for you to stay away from, hence your not needing to stay away."

"That hardly made sense. Where is she going?"

"Europe with her Grandmother."

"That's what Emily wanted to ask her?"

"Yes."

"And Rory said yes."

"Yes."

Jess looked at Loreali and nodded slowly, "Here's your change."

"Don't you have some witty put down or sarcastic comment to make?"

"Apparently not." Jess handed Lorelai her change then went back to reading his book.


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Two Nights At The Inn

**RATING: PG-13**

**A/N: This is it, the last chapter on my very 1st fanfic! I've been overwhelmed with the response to this story so thank you all so much! I had a terrible time ending this story, none of my ideas seemed very...well...good. But this was the best out of a bad bunch. Hope you like :) Please read and review!**

* * *

Jess' mind was reeling with what Lorelai had just told him. He kept re-reading the same paragraph of his book because he just couldn't concentrate. Why was she going to Europe? He just didn't understand. He looked around the diner; it was empty apart from Kirk who was eating pancakes.

"Time to go Kirk!" Jess said, snapping his book shut and pulling his jacket on.

"But I'm eating!"

"I don't care. Take the plate with you. Just get out."

"But-"

Jess grabbed Kirk by the shoulder, and took the plate with his other hand. He marched Kirk out the door, handed him his plate and locked up the diner. "If you see Luke, tell him I had something really important to take care of."

"Uh, okay." Kirk watched as the smaller, but much scarier man took off across the street.

* * *

Jess reached the Gilmore Girls house and with a fury burning in him like never before he knocked on the door.

Rory pulled open the door and smiled when she saw it was Jess. The smile soon faltered when she saw the look on his face. "Jess?"

"I don't believe you!" He yelled at her, "How can you go to Europe with your Grandmother?"

"Do you want to come in and we can talk?" Rory said holding the door open for him.

He stalked inside, and then as soon as the door was shut he turned on her. "What's going on?"

"My Grandma asked me to go to Europe with her. It's a great opportunity, I couldn't say no."

"Of course you could! You don't have some weird speech impediment that stops you from saying no. I've heard you say no. You said it to me. A lot. We could have gone to Europe Rory; I'd have gone anywhere you wanted. I'm here in freaking Pleasantville because I thought that's what you wanted."

"I didn't ask you to stay! I...I don't know what I want Jess. This has all happened so fast. I just want to be sure that I'm sure."

"That sounds like Lorelai talking. How can you not be sure? I'm sure, after last night I've never been surer. You said you wanted this!"

"I do! I think I do. I just want to be sure, Jess. And it's not as though I'm going away for ever. It's only for the summer."

"I waited a summer for you before; it didn't turn out so well."

"So I'll come home to find you sucking face with some blonde skank?"

"You won't come home to me at all. I can't stick this crazy, 'It's A Small World' town without you. I'm here because of you Rory! Without you, I'm gone."

"You'll just go? Gee, what a way to make a girl feel wanted. You can't wait a few weeks for me?"

"Just don't go." He sighed

"I have to."

"You don't!" He cried." Don't you get it? You're only going to please your mom and your grandmother. You live your life trying to please other people. What about what you want? Do something for yourself for once."

Rory stood, biting her lip and shaking her head sadly.

" When do you leave?"

"Tonight, 10 o'clock."

"Jeez, way to run away from your problems Gilmore!" Jess ran a hand through his hair, "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Jess." Rory felt the tears prick at her eyes as she watched him walk out the door and possibly out of her life once again. She blinked the tears away, determined not to cry over him again. She walked slowly back to her room and continued to pack.

* * *

Jess stormed into the diner, slamming the door, the door trembled in its frame with the force of it.

"What the hell?" Luke yelled at him. "First you shut up my diner, now your trying to destroy it?"

Jess didn't answer; he made his way up the stairs to the flat and flopped on to his bed. Throwing an arm over his eyes, to keep the tears in.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure this is one of those times you're going to tell me to get lost but I'm going to ask anyway. What's happened?" Luke asked, entering the room and staring at his nephew.

"I'm stupid."

"We both know your anything but stupid Jess."

Jess sat up on his bed and looked at his Uncle, "When it comes to her I'm Cletus the Slack Jawed Yokel."

"Rory?"

"No, Mrs Donahue from Peach Street." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I really, really wouldn't." He flopped down on his bed again.

"Okay." Luke backed back out of the room and down to the diner, once again wishing his nephew would open up to him.

* * *

At 9.45pm Rory stood at the boarding gate with her grandmother to the airplane that was going to take her to Paris. Emily was chatting away to her, but she didn't hear a word. Her stomach was in knots and her hands were trembling. She had been mad at Jess and things he'd said to her. But there was a voice inside her that kept repeating that he was right, and that she was making a huge mistake. As her grandmother placed her hand on her back and lead her into the tunnel the voice began to scream.

"I can't go to Paris Grandma. I'm so sorry!" She pulled away from Emily's hold and back into the airport.

"Rory! What's going on?"

"I just can't go. I don't want to go. I want to be with Jess, an I know you don't like him that you think he's not good enough for me. But he is. He so is. I love him, and he needs to know that before we throw it all away again. I'm sorry Grandma." And with that, she ran through the airport her backpack bouncing leaving Emily standing astounded.

"Please hurry!" She called through the glass partition to the cab driver for the fiftieth time.

As she looked through the cab window at her home town on the way to Lukes she noticed a lone figure walking carrying a duffle bag. Fear seized her body as she recognised the walker and the duffle bag. "No! Stop!"

The taxi pulled over, and she threw some money at the driver not even checking what it was and sprinted to catch up with him. "Jess! Jess!"

He turned round at the sound of his name and watched in amazement as Rory bolted towards him. She ran right into him, throwing her arms around him and clutching at him. "Please don't go. Please."

He detangled her from him, and held her at arms length. "Aren't you meant to be sitting in a first class seat on a passenger jet right now?"

"You were right. You always are. I was going to Paris because it was what my mom and grandma wanted. But it's not what I want. I want you Jess. I've always wanted you. Since you stole my book and then gave me it back with your surprisingly neat hand writing in all the margins. I knew then that I could love you, and I was scared. And I've been running scared ever since. And I'm sorry for being a terrible girlfriend back then and then today-"

"Gilmore, breathe." Jess told her interrupting her ramble.

She took in a lung of air, "What I mean is. I love you Jess. I've never told you and you need to hear it. But if that's not enough after the way I treated you today then I understand. Go if you need to go."

"Where exactly am I going?"

She gestured at his duffle bag currently lying on the ground at their feet. "Away."

He smirked at her, "Its laundry. Luke's machine is busted so Miss Patty was going to do it for us. I was just heading there."

"You weren't leaving?"

"No."

She beamed at him, "I'm not leaving either!"

"So I see." He pulled her by the straps of her backpack and kissed her full on the mouth. "Welcome home."

"This would be a perfect Hollywood movie scene if only it was raining."

Jess turned her around and took the backpack of her shoulder putting it on the ground beside his duffle, then without saying a word he grabbed her hand and led her onto a lawn.

"What are you-"She asked

He silenced her with a kiss. A deep kiss full of love, promises and homecomings. She fell into the kiss completely. Happiness coursing through every inch of her body.

She pulled away in shock as the first drop hit her, and then started to laugh as she noticed all the sprinklers going off around her. She looked at Jess standing there, soaking wet and smiling at her.

"We should do it you know?"

"Right here?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Not that! Pig! I mean, we should go away. Just me and you on the road for the summer."

"Like Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Or Thelma and Louise?"

"As long as I get to be Susan Sarandon."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him again, falling into heaven in his kiss once more.


End file.
